Disney Heroes Episode: Pizza Flying Express
Disney Heroes Episode: Pizza Flying Express Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann tells Kairi that she's growing up and wants to handle Responsibility. So Kim and Sora sets up a Mini Job called 'Pizza Express' so they can make a profit, but Venom plans to ruin their success by using a Alien Pizza Chef. The Episode Act 1 It starts at Disney Heroes HQ where Nani announced that she's going to the Seminar with Karai at SHIELD and after she left, Ann told them that she's going to make a profit on delivering Pizzas in a small business called 'Pizza Express' plus she thinks it's time for Kairi to learn Responsibility. But at the Death Star, Venom creates a Pizza Alien Chef so they can give them a taste of trouble on Earth plus he asks him to plan on ruining a mini business job that the Heroes created. Back on Earth, Kairi works on the Pizza Deliveries while Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy make the pizzas as Kim & Ann work on the breadsticks and the Turtles make their Deliveries, then a large order was made by Nick Fury that the Seminar needs 200 Pizzas by high noon. Act 2 Donatello makes the Pizza Dough with a cement truck while Raphael dump Pizza Sauce on the dough with a Y-Wing, Michelangelo add Cheese & Pepperoni on it with the B-Wing and Sora & Kairi made round pizzas with a circle stomper. As the Heroes took a large Airplane for SHIELD Base in the Florida Keys, the Pizza Alien uses a spell to make the Oven go overload and Ann dumps it before a fire broke out. So the Turtles have a even better idea to cook 200 Pizzas in 10 minutes and they agree to fly over a Volcano on the Caribbean Island. The large Airplane's Hold reached 100 Degrees as the Pizzas becomes cooked, but the Airplane became heavy as Spider-Man pilots it above a Lava Lake. Sora and Kairi dumped the Bottle-Cap Collection including the empty trays out and the Airplane is less light, then Kairi throws the large Ice Block into the lava as it creates a steam geyser to send them out of the Volcano with success. QUOTES (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, Nani has packed her Suitcase for her Seminar this Weekend) Nani: 'I'm going to the SHIELD Seminar with Karai for the Weekend, will it be great if you watch Lilo for a few Days?' Ann Possible: 'I could do that, plus Sora and Kairi will give a hand also' Kairi: 'You'll do great at the Seminar' Karai: (She shows up) 'I better get going, Nick Fury is expecting me and Nani' Nani: 'Just enjoy the Weekend' (She and Karai left) (In the Dining Room) Ann Possible: 'Well, Kairi. Since you & Sora are growing up, I should teach you about handling Responsibility and Sora & I came up with a plan to make Profit' Kairi: 'So what's the surprise?' (Then the 4 Turtles appeared with a Small Cheese Pizza cooked including Breadsticks and a Salad for Ann, Kim, Joss, Sora & Kairi's Lunch) Sora: 'You want us to do a small Pizza Business?' Leonardo: 'This will be good for you both, plus you'll get a taste of how to succeed in a small Job' Ann Possible: 'I got an idea to cook 100 Pizzas in 10 minutes. (She puts up a large Ice Cube on her head) Now let's do it to it' Kairi: 'We're ready to succeed' Michelangelo: 'Just remember, guarantee hot or your money back' (Our Heroes fly the large airplane into the lave lake on a volcanic island) Raphael: 'I knew the plan to make Pizzas baked by flying over a volcano in the Caribbean' Goofy: 'Is it me, or is the Pizzas getting baked in hot temperatures?' Sora: 'I think we're getting sweaty' Donatello: 'Well, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the Kitchen' Kairi: (Smells something very warm) 'I smell Pepperoni and Hot Sauce' Leonardo: 'Excellent, the Pizzas are done' (But then the airplane became a little heavy and makes a left turn) Donald Duck: 'Wah! The airplane is getting heavy' Raphael: 'Is it my muscles making the Airplane heavy, or the items?' Spider-Man: (He tries to pull the steering controller) (Grunts) 'It must be the extra cheese' Ann Possible: 'We gotta dump the Pizzas, or we're goners' Kim Possible: 'No, Mom. If we dump them, then our business will go bust' Sora: 'What choice do we have? It's either Bust or Dust' Leonardo: 'I want you to dump anything on board that we don't need, but don't touch the Pizzas' (The stuff leaves the plane was empty cans, plastic and bottle caps) Spider-Man: 'Hey! Not Donatello's Bottle Cap Collection' Kim Possible: 'Uh-oh, the Volcano is getting a little digestion' Kairi: (She grabs a big Ice block) 'But at least we got a spare Ice Block' Spider-Man: 'Maybe we can escape by airlift. When I give the word, throw the Ice Block out' (Kairi puts it near the open window) Kairi: 'We're ready' Leonardo: 'Now let her rip' (She pushes it out) (The Ice lands into the lava and a burst of steam lifted the Airplane out to safety) Kairi: 'Mission Accomplished, the Pizzas are cooked and ready to be delivered, then afterwards, I could relax in an Ice Bath' Spider-Man: 'Now let's get them delivered to SHIELD without letting Nani find out' (The 5 Heroes prepare to battle the Alien Pizza Chef) Alien Pizza Chef: 'I'm cooking up a meal of trouble and you're gonna be on the Menu' Cale: 'Not unless we take you out' Riku: 'We're gonna roast your delivery to Venom' Alien Pizza Chef: 'Watch this (He uses his powers to trap the 5 Heroes in a huge Pizza Oven) Akima: 'What is this? A Pizza Oven' Violet: 'And we're stuck on a Dough with sauce on it' Alien Pizza Chef: 'I got the ingredients for it, some Peperoni... (He toss some Peperoni on it) add a few Banana slices (He place some Banana slices) and my personal favorite, some Cheese... (He adds some cheese on it and starts the oven) In about 20 minutes, I'll be serving Venom a delicious Deep-Dish Banana Pizza to Venom' (Then Goku shows up as a Super Saiyan and takes out the Pizza Oven) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Wow, I never seen you guys being stuck in a Super-sized Pizza' Akima: 'Never mind that, just get us out' Super Saiyan Goku: 'I'll use my energy to set them free' (He uses his energy beam to release the 5 Heroes) Nick Fury: 'Well done team, you have succeed on delivering our big order. So here's your reward...$1,500.00 (He hands Ann the payday) I'm glad to end the Seminar with a free lunch' (Then he left with the Pizzas) Kim Possible: 'Uh-oh, that means Nani is going back to HQ' Ann Possible: 'Not to worry, Kimmy. Wait until we show her the income payday we made' (Last lines of the Episode) Nani: 'I learned everything on how to make a success on small business, if we can make/deliver Pizzas and earn money 4-fold then HQ will create a fortune' Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork